Life among the heroes
by Raptors
Summary: Not finished R/R A kid stumbles into the dbz world and uses the dragonballs to become a new type of Saiyan- please read ^_^


Dragonball Z Life Among the Heroes  
  
The boy lay on the beach, several hours from a powerful storm that overtook all of last night striking enough lightning to light the whole city. Perhaps it was a omen or a welcoming of a person from another dimension such as the boy in the sand. The water swept past his bare ankles. His opened his blue eyes to see the world around him.  
  
A man who usually came to fish around here saw the boy and ran towards him and shook him.  
  
"Are you alright boy?" he insisted.  
  
"Yeah I guess," the boy coughed spitting out salt water and kneeling then turned his head and looked at the man.  
  
"Good, now can you tell me where you came from?" the man asked.  
  
"I uh…" he began and looked around, noting that the beach was much different to the one he was on.  
  
"…don't know. This place is not familiar to me," the boy startled.  
  
"Huh? You must have drifted of from sea, poor thing, here come with me and I'll give you something warm," the man said taking the boy's hand and hauling him on his feet. He noticed how strong the man was with his muscular body and trim haircut.  
  
"I shouldn't have drifted off, I was on the beach when the storm came over," the boy thought aloud.  
  
"Well either way you'll be soaking wet and you need to keep warm, please come with me," the man stated and looked at the boy closer.  
  
He nodded and the man lead the way to a small cabin nested on a flat hill, already lit by candles inside. The man and the boy stepped on the front porch and went through the front wooden door revealing a living room a kitchen a sealed bedroom and a bathroom and toilet.  
  
"Wow did you build this place?" the boy wondered.  
  
"No, my parents did, I've been here for a long time," the man replied and went to a cupboard and came back with a few blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Here take this, you can stay here tonight if you wish," the man gestured and dunked the blankets in the boys arms.  
  
"Thanks!" he exclaimed and put them on a couch while the man walked to the kitchen and brought over a bowl of hot soup.  
  
The boy gracefully took the steamy bowl and immediately began to eat it pleasingly. When he finished he felt tired and fell asleep on the couch, dreaming of how he was going to get home.  
  
In the morning the boy yawned and broke from his slumber, watching the sun shine through the window and warm his face and then got up and found the man standing on the front porch. The boy got some breakfast and munched on it pleasingly and then decided to walk to the man.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How are you boy?"  
  
"Um…better I guess say what's your name?"  
  
"Jeff," the man replied, "What's your kid?"  
  
"Me?…Kovu," the boy said.  
  
"Nice name," the man answered.  
  
"Thankyou, I think I'll try and find my home now, may I borrow a map?" the boy asked nicely.  
  
"Sure kid, I've got one inside," the man said and walked back through the door and came back moments later carrying the large map in his hand and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks so much!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
He quickly unwrapped it and placed it on the ground in the light where he could get a clear idea of where he was. His initial thoughts were shock as he looked from left to right of every feature, town and city. They were all foreign to him and then his eyes almost bulged as he saw the symbol on the bottom right corner, which triggered his memory back to when he was in his own home watching TV.  
  
"No! This can't be! This doesn't exist!" he screamed, fear flooding him and tears pouring down his face.  
  
"What is it Kovu? What did you see?" the man bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder and then focussed on what he was seeing.  
  
It read Capsule Corps.  
  
Two days past as Kovu sat on the front porch gazing into the sea knowing his fear eating away at his soul at the fact he would never see his parents again. He had come to the conclusion that he was in the dimension of DBZ a cartoon on TV back in his dimension but here a living reality. Since he loved the show so much he had known every single factor from it but he was curious as to how he would return. In the meantime he wasn't sure what timeline he was in and in the circumstances he would have to adapt to his surroundings.  
  
He sighed and returned to the cabin and sat down next to the man.  
  
"Jeff I have something important to ask you," he began.  
  
"What?! You haven't spoken in two days, what is it?"  
  
"Has Cell been beaten?" the boy asked, concerned.  
  
"Why yes boy two years ago. He was beaten by Mr Satan himself!" the man exclaimed, "You should know boy, the world was nearly destroyed by his magic!"  
  
"Jeff calm down ok," the boy said coming to terms with where he was.  
  
Hmm, five years until Goku comes back. Pikkon's probably had that fight with him already, the boy thought.  
  
"Mr Satan did not kill Cell Jeff, it was the work of a group called the Z fighters and the one who actually killed them was a teenager way past the strengths of every human alive. And it wasn't magic, it was energy pure energy," the boy explained but Jeff was not convinced and looked away.  
  
"Say could you take me to a Master Roshi?" the boy asked next.  
  
"Don't know him sorry," the man said and waved goodnight and walked into his bedroom.  
  
"Hmm, even I don't know the exact location. I'll have to train for the first time and see how I go with this dimension," the boy said and fell asleep knowing his purpose tomorrow.  
  
Seven months past and the man stood on the front porch watching as the boy trained his heart out none stop. He had volunteered to run around the entire town one hundred times each day and carry weights on every time even when sleeping. He also managed time to meditate on most occasions and could actually feel his tiny flame representing his chi energy. The town's people were impressed by his amazing determination to become a fighter and offered him the most difficult tasks.  
  
Kovu stood in a copied fighting stance and panting hard he brought his hands to one side and chanted a major attack from the show back in his dimension.  
  
"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" he yelled and brought his arms in front and used all his will power to create energy.  
  
A small violet blast burst from his hands and shot through for twenty five metres, causing his body to feel warm yet excited.  
  
"I did it! I finally did the Kamehameha wave! Boy, no wonder goku had little effort trying to grasp it!" the boy cheered and the man's jaw dropped.  
  
The boy smiled back at him, "See! This is pure energy, it is the power within us and can be improved to great consequences."  
  
Another month passed and the boy would watch the stars and think hard each day to think of new techniques which he had made up when he was in his own dimension and trained harder to meet them but he probably was to weak to try them out, even his Kamehameha wave hadn't improved lately but he could form a simple flare around him just the Z fighters.  
  
"Jeff I want to go to Capsule Corps Headquarters I need to meet a friend there," Kovu asked one day and the man just blinked at him. He had struggled to understand how he had become so strong and used energy but he now just accepted it.  
  
"There's a bus leaving today in nearly…," he glanced at his watch.  
  
"five minutes at the depot."  
  
When the man looked back up he found the door swinging wildly and knew he had lost the boy forever and moaned in disappointment since he didn't say goodbye.  
  
Not to far away Kovu burst with all his energy to meet that bus and ran faster than a horse feeling his weak power allow him to move so fast beyond human imagination.  
  
He had plans for his life and he needed a person's expertise to allow him to fulfil it.  
  
He reached it however and hoped on, suppressing his power and sat alone on a seat watching as the bus travelled through the desert and after two hours of boredom and thinking they arrived in a city.  
  
The buildings were exactly like those shown in the show having domed tops and cylinder bases and some were huge domes. Kovu got off at a stop and asked a women for directions and ran that way.  
  
  
  
until he found the huge domed structure reading Capsule Corp HQ on one side of its curved wall.  
  
"Wow! It's like a dream come true," Kovu exclaimed and gulped before walking across the lawn and coming across until reaching the door.  
  
Please not Vegeta, please not Vegeta, please!  
  
He rung the doorbell and it opened in a few moments of nervousness revealing none other than the prince of Saiyans himself carrying Trunks who was young, very young.  
  
Kovu fell down in shock and quickly got up and realised who he was looking at.  
  
"Can I help you?" Vegeta snapped. He stared at his hair and down at his Saiyan face and muscular body. Wow it's really him, I wonder what his power level is by now.  
  
"Hiii…can I speak to Bulma please?" Kovu stuttered.  
  
"She has no business with the likes of you now go away," Vegeta protested.  
  
"Vegeta! That's no way to treat people at the door!" called a familiar feminine voice.  
  
Ahhh! Saved at last.  
  
"Well why don't you get the door in future, and take your brat child I've got training to do!" he snarled back and without another word he left the door open as Bulma took the child away and the Saiyan stalked off. Bulma then came to the door and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about my husband he's a little snappy today," Bulma explained.  
  
He's always like that.  
  
"Thanks may I come in, I have something to ask you," Kovu asked simply and Bulma opened the door wider to allow him to walk in and sit on one of the couches with Bulma. Trunks played around at her mother's feet.  
  
"That's a nice kid you got there," he said nicely.  
  
"Thankyou…um, who are you and what did you come here for?"  
  
"I'm Kovu and I came here to ask if you could make me a scouter," he blundered.  
  
"A scouter?! How do you know about them!" she insisted.  
  
"I know a little bit about them, that they're designed to read power levels at any distance on a planet and the one you had blew up but I know Android 16 has some good technology to read power levels and…"  
  
"Who are you really?!" she said coldly and Trunks began to look unhappy at his mother's emotions.  
  
He stood up and a simple flare formed around him as he released all his weak chi.  
  
"I'm Master Roshi's new student and…Krillin told me all about you and scouters and that's about it," Kovu lied perfectly using his knowledge to trick her.  
  
"Well in that case it's nice to know you kid, come along and I'll show you our lab," Bulma apologised and led Kovu down some stairs and corridors until reaching a large lab full of equipment. He was overwhelmed at how much Bulma had developed since Cell's defeat.  
  
Wow, this place sure has changed.  
  
Bulma began explaining all of the controls and equipment all of which he didn't understand but tried to look interested. She even showed him the backup files of all of Android 16's technology and easily found the mechanism designed in finding power levels. She extracted the data and spent together a good deal of time in finding ways of creating a device, when a final design was accepted Bulma set to work.  
  
Kovu noticed a chamber connected to the lab and then asked Bulma what it was.  
  
"Oh it's a training room, Vegeta thinks it's a bit weak for him but Trunks can use it when he's ready," Bulma explained.  
  
"May I use it?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful you may not be strong enough for it, and there's a regeneration tube in it as well," Bulma nodded.  
  
"Wow! You sure know how to make a perfect training room," Kovu said excited and she grinned in reply.  
  
"Say do you have any weighted clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, here," Bulma said and fiddled around in a box and threw him a couple capsules.  
  
"Thanks," he replied and went into the training room, closing the pressurised door behind him.  
  
Inside was a gravity control in the middle, a regeneration tube in a sealed room and lots of old training equipment. He looked at the capsules and threw one of them on the ground and in a big puff of smoke a complete set of Saiyan combat armour lay on the ground.  
  
"Cool!" he cried and quickly stripped off most of his clothes and put on the blue suit and finally the Saiyan armour vest which fitted perfectly. He didn't notice the woman watching him undress through the window, blushing slightly at what she was seeing.  
  
Where did Roshi get this kid, he's so cute, Bulma thought and watched on curiously.  
  
"Now for some real training," Kovu said enthusiastically and walked up to the gravity machine and turned it on feeling a slight humming from it.  
  
He brought the gravity to five and felt it weigh on his body incredibly but he grinned evilly and stood his ground, even though the gravity was just bareable.  
  
"Kame…hame…ha!" he cried and performed the attack, keeping the violet wave in perfect unison.  
  
Hmm, definitely one of Roshi's students only he could teach him that, Bulma thought ideally.  
  
"I'm going to turn up the heat…KAIOKEN!" cried the boy as his flare became true violet and pulsed to life and his body felt a little tug and he knew well aware of the consequences.  
  
He trained for twenty minutes punching a invisible enemy for so long as his kaioken could last. Bulma was astounished since Goku was the only one who knew the technique and he was dead.  
  
Kovu broke down on his chest and did push ups for at least two hours none stop until he panted loudly and his chest heaved with gulping air where pain was slowly edging through his entire body and it hurt but he knew that if he pressed himself he could get stronger.  
  
Standing up, he fired two small energy blasts and then faltered as his body was screaming in agony and he continued to fire more and more weak energy blasts until he collapsed onto the ground panting.  
  
He broke through his pain and trained for five more minutes until he had to stop training and stumbled to the sealed door and opened it revealing a regeneration chamber. He hopped in and activated, falling asleep instantly as the tube closed up and filled with a green liquid.  
  
In one hour Bulma fiddled with all sorts of technology and equipment in designing the ultimate scouter. She had checked on Kovu half an hour ago but he hadn't come out of the regeneration chamber. Suddenly some wires connected perfect and the display come up and produced numeric figures racing across it. She felt excited at her work but it was not finished and continued working.  
  
Kovu came out of the tube feeling better than ever and a little more energy flowed through him. He returned to training, using the kaioken a second time and finally got the hang of using the zanzoken the shadow technique that allows someone to move from one instant to another. He created many new attacks of his own but still kept the same old famous ones. By the time he reached a gravity of 10 he spent another fourth round in the regeneration chamber until he fell asleep while training and woke in the afternoon when an excited Bulma knocked on the door.  
  
Kovu woke up feeling a lot better and turned the gravity machine off for the first time and his body felt so much lighter and more powerful than before. He unlocked the pressurised door and walked into the lab.  
  
"Great news! I did it, and it really works, it even detects dragonballs," Bulma exclaimed holding the scouter over her eye.  
  
Kovu grinned and saw that the scouter had a blue display and was only attached to just below the eyelid.  
  
"Wow Bulma, what's my power level?"  
  
"Lets' see now," Bulma said and the scouter read Kovu and displayed a few numeric numbers.  
  
"Wow 600," Bulma exclaimed and Kovu fell down in shock, amazed for the first time in his life at what he was hearing.  
  
"600, that's more than I have ever achieved in my life," Kovu said, startled.  
  
Bulma handed him the scouter and he took it and placed it on his face and switched it on and focussed on Bulma.  
  
"Your power level is 6," Kovu smirked and Bulma stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"That was not nice Kovu," she said.  
  
"That's ok, I'm going to train for another two hours and then head back to Roshi's house," Kovu said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to a meeting for three hours and I'll see you next time kid, nice meeting you," Bulma stated and shook his hand and walked out the lab.  
  
Kovu gave a sigh of relief when she was gone and he returned to the training room, closing the pressurised door behind him.  
  
"Alright then back to training…KAIOKEN!"  
  
His body burst with power and his scouter climbed all the way to a power level of 1600.  
  
"Amazing, this is so great, I'm stronger than Raditz," Kovu exclaimed and then his power dropped down to 602 after his kaioken went away.  
  
Kovu walked to the gravity machine and brought it to gravity level 10 and after it hummed a great force was holding him to the ground but only just bearable for him to handle.  
  
"I must be strong…Kame…hame…HA!"  
  
A violet blast streamed from his hands and hit a wall, causing no damage but it was clear that the boy was getting stronger.  
  
"Wow, 900 in a single focal point, that's pretty good," Kovu exclaimed and continued training hard for two hours straight and then had a turn in the regeneration chamber.  
  
When he woke up he realised that he had taken three hours total and Bulma would be back soon and quickly opened the second capsule and revealed the same orange fighting gear that Goku, Yamcha and Krillin wear, the orange and blue material.  
  
Kovu quickly put them on and they fitted perfectly, feeling great at what he was wearing and then headed out the lab and found no one in sight, suppressing his power.  
  
Standing in the front lawn of Capsule Corps did Kovu check his scouter.  
  
"Hmm the nearest dragonball is 500 miles away. But I can't fly so I'll have to use the instant transmission," Kovu said quietly and put two fingers to his head and concentrated on where he was going to go.  
  
Suddenly in a instant he disappeared and Vegeta had just come out of training and saw the boy stand in the lawn for a moment and then disappear.  
  
"Great, now I'm seeing things," Vegeta sneered and walked off to get some refreshments.  
  
On a lone island all was quiet until Kovu appeared suddenly on the island and jumped up and down in joy after what he just did.  
  
"I did it! I actually did it!" Kovu cried and then regained himself and found the three star dragon ball.  
  
"Wow a dragonball, well no time to waste, next dragonball," Kovu said and placed the ball in his pocket and transported away leaving the island peaceful again.  
  
In very little time Kovu had collected four dragonballs already, travelling all over the world to collect them. However back at Capsule Corps Bulma has returned and looked over at her beeping dragon radar.  
  
"What?! Four dragonballs. Someone's getting them, but who?" Bulma wondered and then noticed Vegeta creeping back to his training room.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, can you go and see what's with this person getting all the dragonballs?"  
  
"Woman I am trying to become more powerful than Kakarot!"  
  
"Well sorry, but if your head wasn't so thick you'd realise this person collecting the dragon balls might be evil and could wish for something like the earth blowing up or immortality or even to become stronger than you."  
  
"What how?!"  
  
"The eternal dragon can wish for that you know," Bulma said getting his attention.  
  
"I'll blow him up if it's the last thing I do!" Vegeta said and turned Super Saiyan and burst into the air.  
  
Meanwhile Kovu is on his way to get the second dragonball but Piccolo on top of Kami's tower feels the presence of the dragonballs grouping together very fast.  
  
"What is it Piccolo?" Dende asked.  
  
"It's the dragonballs, someone's collecting them extremely fast, I'm going to sort this guy out," Piccolo replied and burst from the top of Kami's lookout and down to Earth fast.  
  
"There we go, all seven dragonballs," Kovu smiled and began chanting.  
  
"Eternal dragon rise!"  
  
In a blazing flash, huge storm clouds loomed overhead, stretching beyond the horizon and a massive dragon appeared out of golden light before him.  
  
"I am the eternal dragon, speak your wishes," the dragon bellowed.  
  
Two wishes I remember now, Kovu thought.  
  
Kovu explained for ten minutes the details and finally allowed the dragon to speak.  
  
"That wish cannot be granted it is beyond my power," he replied.  
  
"Then can you use both my wishes to grant it," Kovu insisted.  
  
"That I can do. It shall be done," Shenlong said and his ruby eyes glowed a bright red.  
  
Kovu felt a powerful force within him and he began to change shape, growing new limbs and new skin and finally the dragon finished his work.  
  
"Your wish has been granted, farewell," Shenlong said and he, the dragonballs and the clouds disappeared in a instant.  
  
Kovu screamed in delight at what he was seeing. Himself really but he was changed. He was a normal human colour with a long blue tail ending in a fin, little leathery wings, talon webbed feet, finned ears and acute hearing and sharp vision. His eyes were identical to a Saiyans and he had spiky green hair. He still wore the orange fighting clothes but his tail made a hole to fit through. He was curious of his new limbs such as his wings, which he flapped and actually hovered in the air and swished his tail getting used to its exciting feeling.  
  
"Wow, I'm the first of my kind the Aquyans, a water based Saiyan race, which I made up," Kovu exclaimed and then something caused him to freeze.  
  
"Arghh! Its coming this way very fast, gotta hide," Kovu cried and his instincts took over and he dived into the sea, his body meddling with it perfectly as he swam to a safe level and when he looked up he could see through the water and saw Piccolo stop in mid-air over the island.  
  
"Huh? The dragonballs have gone but where's the person?" Piccolo wondered and looked around searching for a power level. Kovu hid his power level true.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared on the scene and caught glance of Piccolo.  
  
"What are you doing here Namek?"  
  
"I felt someone getting the dragonballs and came here but it seems they've already been used.  
  
"Well I don't know where they are and this is a complete waste of time for me…show yourself coward I want to fight you!" Vegeta yelled but there was no reply. Eventually Vegeta shrugged and flew off and Piccolo took off as well and Kovu gave a sigh of relief and burst from the water, flying with his energy for the first time but kept his wings out when he flew.  
  
"That was close, now I've got to get to Kami's tower," Kovu said and knew where to find them since he just found Piccolo on his scouter and decided to follow him.  
  
"Ok let's do this…KAIOKEN TIMES 30!"  
  
In a enormous burst Kovu streaked across the land but his body was very damaged from all the pain and he couldn't keep up with Piccolo who was much faster. Kovu couldn't move anymore and fell down into a forest slamming into the ground and falling asleep.  
  
When he woke up he figured it was already the next day since he was knocked out cold for a while for using his kaioken. He ckecked his power level which had increased to 1068 and feeling pleased he trained for more than half the day and slept in the afternoon.  
  
Twelve weeks passed since Kovu got his wish and he was training his hear out reaching 14,000 and was impressed with his new Aquyan powers and used most of his special moves into perfect build up learning all he could from his attacks and techniques.  
  
"Masenko!"  
  
He brought his arms up and down and fired a huge blast into the ground, which was a new record for him since he had practiced the attack for weeks.  
  
"Dragon flare!"  
  
Kovu brought his fists to his stomach and then shot them out releasing a red and yellow blast, which streaked across the sky and finally stopped when Kovu felt tired.  
  
"Well that's enough training, now my power level," he said and pressed his scouter.  
  
"16,500 not bad, now I can go to Kami's tower and get some training," Kovu exclaimed and flew towards it instead of just instant transmitting.  
  
A few hours later his scouter detected Piccolo's power reading at a few miles ahead and Kovu saw the long black cable coming down from the heavens and knew he had reached the bottom of Kami's tower. Turning vertical he powered up his flight and yet was capable of suppressing it as well screaming up the black cable and streaking through the clouds. It was the best thing he had ever done and he circled the cable trying out his aerial moves that he had been practising for all those weeks. He decided he would make a good entrance and thought of a good way to impress his power.  
  
Coming up he spotted Korin's tower and saw the white cat show a surprised look as he skimmed upwards and waved before blasting off further until he could see the massive red object straight ahead.  
  
"Now to make my entrance…Prism Fury!"  
  
Kovu become a glowing figure as all his power relied upon his attack, crossing his arms above his face and in a blinding flash six massive blasts followed through him and shot above Kami's tower and then followed by a sing blast of water that shot up in the middle and then faded away.  
  
He landed on the tip of Kami's tower and saw Dende first, surprised at the scene he had just witnessed. Kovu was himself again as he stopped glowing and water dripped down his face and clothes.  
  
Piccolo appeared in front of dende looking annoyed at what he saw but Kovu was shocked to see his favourite cartoon character standing before him.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded in his deep namekian voice.  
  
Kovu regained himself and looked into his eyes, swaying his tail nervously, "I am Kovu, a Aquyan. I am the one who used the dragonballs twelve months ago," Kovu replied.  
  
"What? It was you! How did you escape and how did you get the dragonballs so fast?"  
  
"Easy I used Goku's instant transmission to get them," Kovu began and explained everything about his transformation and then lies of how he knows everyone and all their attacks. This took a long time to explain but Piccolo was too smart to fall for it so easily despite Kovu knowing him off by heart.  
  
"So why exactly did you come here for?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I came here to train in the Spirit and Time chamber, I came here because you train people a lot better than anyone I know," Kovu replied, smiling.  
  
Piccolo smirked, "Well you came to the right place, I train hard kid, lets begin then."  
  
"Wow thanks," Kovu cried and walked with him until they entered the chamber.  
  
Kovu immediately felt the extreme gravity in the room but also the vast whitness of the void. Piccolo noticed that the two time clocks were gone and he felt uncomfortable without them. Kovu was struggling on the ground and managed to gasp.  
  
"Piccolo I might as well tell you that my second wish involved the transformation of the Spirit and Time training room. When I enter, time does not exist here and as long as we want to train here it will only take one hour," Kovu panted and Piccolo's eyes widened.  
  
"You wished that?!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't want to grow old so I wished that time would not relapse here and also…"  
  
The whiteness was suddenly filled with stars and asteroids. A complete galaxy was evident as the two were amazed at the sight.  
  
"Any scene I can create," Kovu explained and fell to the ground as the gravity was too much for him to handle but Piccolo was too strong to feel it.  
  
"This is amazing…now kid lets start our training I want you to attack me with everything you've got!"  
  
Kovu released his energy as he shot up in the air despite the hard work and concentrated on attacking Piccolo with energy attacks.  
  
"Kame…hame…HA!" he cried and fired the blast towards Piccolo but he sidestepped it and it made him even more angry.  
  
"Dragon flare!" he cried another attack but yet again Piccolo swiped it aside with no effort.  
  
"So you've created your own attacks, but your far too weak to impress me," Piccolo sneered.  
  
"That isn't all I've got!" Kovu yelled and powered up.  
  
"KAIOKEN TIMES 30!"  
  
His power increased all the way to 59,000 and he fired multiple energy blasts towards Piccolo but he just stood still and smirked, fading and then appearing behind Kovu. With one hit, Kovu was slammed into the ground of the platform and his power drained away fast. His body ached but he wasn't giving up and stood up.  
  
"You leave me no choice…Heaven beam!"  
  
Kovu closed his eyes and performed a stunning arm movement before crossing his arms over his chest and then a massive dark cloud appeared above Piccolo. Streaks of energy blasts shot down but Piccolo swiped them aside until a blinding bolt shot down and hit Piccolo causing him to ache slightly when the light pulsated and the energy became so great nothing could be seen.  
  
When Kovu blinked again he saw that the energy has disappeared as did the clouds and Piccolo was standing there looking a little bruised but the enormous attack didn't do much to him.  
  
"Impressive, but your energy is far to weak to injure me," Piccolo said, "Now my turn!"  
  
Piccolo dashed so fast Kovu was unable to move or see him and he was hit in the back so hard he thought his back was broken and slammed into the ground and did not get up.  
  
One hit and he was down, this is going to take a long time, Piccolo thought.  
  
As if hearing Piccolo think, Kovu slowly and painfully got on his legs, blood pouring from multiple wounds on his body and yet he felt excitement that he was fighting and because he was fighting his favourite character.  
  
"I enjoyed that Piccolo, My Aquyan blood shows that I get excited whenever I fight, perhaps that is what makes Goku, Vegeta and Gohan so powerful," Kovu gasped but Piccolo's keen hearing heard all.  
  
"Yes the Saiyans or in your case Aquyan blood is powerful but with my help I can make you more powerful than you can imagine," Piccolo smirked folding his arms.  
  
"I would like that…" Kovu stammered and clenched his fists gathering all his energy.  
  
"But take this!"  
  
Four energy blasts appeared suddenly in the air and fired towards Piccolo but he just dodged everyone and then Piccolo fired two eye-beams at Kovu's weakened body and made him collapse for good. He appeared at his side, "You've had enough training today, you must rest."  
  
Equivalent of 3 and a half years later…  
  
"Dragon-flare!" Kovu yelled and his beaten up body unleashed a mighty blast that impressed Piccolo but it wasn't strong enough to weaken the Namekian.  
  
"Good, you've improved quite a lot," Piccolo gestured and Kovu gave a grin.  
  
"Well my power has reached 850,000 so I've got to be doing better," Kovu said after checking his power level.  
  
Piccolo had trained him so hard lately and ever more Kovu was determined to get strong, improving his concentration, quick-thinking, fighting techniques and above all battle strength.  
  
"I'm going to train myself, you go ahead and do whatever," Piccolo explained and flew down to the platform. This was quite common for Kovu, he would fight with Piccolo for so long and then he would meditate and train himself.  
  
When Piccolo was out of sight Kovu practised his Kamehameha wave about twenty times and then a deep thought filled his mind.  
  
Could…could I really actually do it? It's so hard, his mind protested by he decided to try.  
  
"Yaaaaaghhhhh!!!!" Kovu yelled at the top of his voice as he powered up to his maximum which was around 890,000. A bright violet flare beamed around him but he wasn't accomplishing anything.  
  
Come on! Just remember what Gohan did!  
  
Kovu filled his thoughts of Nappa, his bloodthirsty Saiyan hatred, of Dedoria and Zarbon for their cruel loyalty to Frieza, of the Guinyu force, destroying thousands of worlds with their evil power, of Frieza for his supreme cruelity, for King Cold another tyrant of cruelity, of Garlic Junior for plaguing the Earth, for Android 19 and 20 for their diabolical sceme to destroy life and finally his hatred grew to the thought of Cell. He alone was the most powerful enemy, for his perfection in absorbing all life, his master plan for all destruction. He killed Goku and King Kai and he would pay.  
  
"CELL!!!" Kovu screamed with only cold anger as his flare brightened.  
  
Kovu could only feel anger, hatred, revenge for what all those enemies did, their destruction and evil and deep inside him whether he realised it or not was barely beginning to flare within his heart.  
  
Kovu's eyes filled with tears for those lost and killed especially for the destruction of Planet Vegeta and poor struggling Bardock who sacrificed his life for Goku's. that burning revenge stayed win his mind the whole time as he screamed as loud as possibly, his voice echoing across the chamber and woke Piccolo from his meditation.  
  
"What is he doing? His power is increasing!" Piccolo gasped and could see Kovu struggling with all his anger.  
  
Piccolo could only watch as in a mighty yelp of pain, his hair glowed yellow and violet and his eyes turned green. He had become a Super Aquyan and Piccolo was amazed at how desperate he was. Sparks blazed from his body and his flare become yellow instantly.  
  
It was only for a few moments as Kovu struggled to hold onto so much power and transformed back to normal and colasped to the ground, slamming into a green field.  
  
Piccolo joined the young fighter on the grass and the teenager looked up at the Namekian.  
  
"I was so close," Kovu exclaimed, gasping.  
  
"Don't worry, just keep trying. You'll get the hang of it," Piccolo stated.  
  
"Yeah I'll keep trying…" Kovu replied and faded into a sleep.  
  
Equivalent of 2 years later…  
  
Kovu blasted Piccolo into a mountain, and then fired a enormous Dragon- flare blast into it. After the smoke disappeared, the chamber returned to a white room again and Kovu could see Piccolo barely getting up.  
  
Over time, Kovu had controlled his Super Aquyan powers and had exceeded far beyond Gohan, and Piccolo had become nothing more than a play toy since he was now so easy to defeat.  
  
However Piccolo's training was painful and hard, Kovu learned to concentrate and to improve his fighting techniques which he had trouble learning because really he wasn't born from a martial arts family. However like any person under time he learned and went to the extreme to master his power.  
  
"That was brilliant Kovu! But I think you played a bit too ruff on your trainer," Piccolo smirked and Kovu gave a apologetic look and descended to the ground and transforming back to normal.  
  
Because time has no meaning in the new time chamber Kovu hadn't aged a second but his body had grown much more muscular and his wings had developed to half their size but were not fully grown. However he loved his wings even though they weren't mature yet. He did like it when his wings would either be gold, blue or orange when he turned Super Aquyan and his tail usually did the same.  
  
During Piccolo's training he had improved a lot as well, nowhere near Kovu or Gohan's level but was easily competition for Vegeta.  
  
"I really think my training is done, can we leave?" Kovu said, suppressing his power as low as possible especially since he had created a few adequate advantages with the suppressing chi part.  
  
"Well it has been long, going back to time will be different," Piccolo stated and together they started to head to the door when Kovu giggled.  
  
"It's gonna be funny when Vegeta and Goku find out that we trained much more then them and in only one hour!" giving a large grin.  
  
Piccolo could only smirk at the thought of Vegeta's attitude and grunted as he clenched his hand over the door handle.  
  
One hour later…(In real time)  
  
"Dende! They're coming out!" Mr Popo exclaimed and the little namekian got off his throne and looked surprised as the doorway began to open.  
  
"But…they've only been in there for an hour, they wouldn't have gained any strength. Probably forgot something," Dende wondered as the light from the chamber gave away two shadows appearing from the room.  
  
"Hi Dende!" cried Kovu and gave the little guy a hug.  
  
"Kovu, Piccolo. What's wrong why did you come out in such little time?" Dende wondered.  
  
Kovu broke out in a short giggle and Piccolo began explaining the reason.  
  
"Kovu's second wish involved turning the Spirit and Time Chamber where time does not elapse and however long you stay in there only takes one hour in real time," he explained and Dende nodded.  
  
"There is a catch, Shenlong told me that I can only use it twice and then it returns to normal for me," Kovu added and Dende considered what was said.  
  
After brief conversation Kovu decided hat he wanted to leave and said his farewells and jumped off Kami's Tower, heading in a particular direction and with his enormous power it took little time to reach where he was going.  
  
436 Mountain Region was a fair distance from Kami's Tower but Kovu easily managed the flight with no delay. He found the familiar house near the forests border and descended until he landed on a hill, a green field, obviously grown well from the rain. He could see smoke coming from the chimney and smelled a scent of warm food and made his stomach ache. Outside was a clothes-line and a few toys.  
  
Kovu walked towards the door and knocked on the wood until after some faint noises the door opened and Goten stood there looking puzzled.  
  
"Hi Goten is Gohan here?" Kovu asked. Swaying his blue tail curiously. Goten couldn't detect his hidden power, in fact no one could.  
  
"Who is it Goten?" called a voice and Chichi came into the doorway looking at Kovu.  
  
Chichi immediately took a fighting stance and glared coldly at her, "Who are you?! What do you want!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," Kovu stated and bowed slightly but Chichi only looked as confused as Goten.  
  
"My name is Kovu and I am a Aquyan, I mean you no harm, could I speak to Gohan please?"  
  
"Uh…sorry Kovu I thought you were going to attack us. Gohan isn't here at the moment but should be home soon from school," Chichi apologised and allowed Kovu inside and he was overwhelmed by the smell of food.  
  
Hmm, Gohan's already at school…interesting Kovu thought.  
  
"Oh ok. Hmm smells good," Kovu complimented and Chichi grinned.  
  
"My own recipe, since Goten here has his father's Saiyan stomach, he seldom eats a lot. I must admit your Aquyan features are very nice," chichi remarked and Kovu blushed, a red crimson forming around his cheeks and Goten giggled at his change in facial appearance.  
  
The three walked into the kitchen and Chichi offered Kovu some food, which he accepted kindly and ate quickly. Suddenly a door opened and Goten flung himself into a entering person. Gohan.  
  
Kovu nearly jumped in fright and shot up and walked towards him, but Gohan looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"My name is Kovu. I flew here to talk to you."  
  
"So why exactly are we here?" Gohan wondered as Kovu led him up a hill and stopped.  
  
"You did a great thing killing Cell Gohan, I must admit. How is school," Kovu began.  
  
"Thanks, school's fine," Gohan replied.  
  
Kovu turned around and grinned evilly as he suddenly became a Super Aquyan and Gohan's eyes widened.  
  
"You became a Super Saiyan!" Gohan shrieked and he became Super Saiyan as well.  
  
"Correction, I am a Super Aquyan. I am the only of my kind," Kovu stated.  
  
"I see, but your power is still the same, how do you power up without unleashing any energy?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"That's my secret, but really I'm not very powerful at all," Kovu lied and Gohan agreed with that easily.  
  
"I came here to ask if I could join your school?"  
  
"I don't have any problem with that," Gohan replied.  
  
"Well, about ten weeks ago I signed up to the school and apparently my first day is tomorrow," Kovu explained and Gohan nodded.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to show you my new friends but may I ask how you know about me?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I do not know where I am from but I have these memories of everything that has happened before. I know that you became Super Saiyan 2 and defeated Cell, I know that Piccolo has fused with Kami, I know every bit of detail. I even know about Goku's life as a kid," Kovu answered.  
  
"Uh I didn't kill Cell my sister Noki did," Gohan replied and Kovu looked amazed.  
  
Who is Noki, Gohan never had a sister…unless my interference in time has changed a lot of things, Kovu thought.  
  
"Noki? I never knew her," Kovu said.  
  
"Oh ok. She's my sister, she's a lot stronger than me probably the strongest in the Universe, she's training at Kame House at the moment ever since Cell was destroyed she is determined to get stronger," Gohan explained.  
  
"Wow, I know you, Goku, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta and Future Trunks fought against Cell, but your sister! That's amazing I never knew her," Kovu explained.  
  
"Yeah Riffan trained her before the Cell Games, she is Vegeta's sister," Gohan added and Kovu was full of more confussment.  
  
"What, you haven't heard of Riffan either? She's pretty strong and as determined as Vegeta, but she's nicer but in battle she goes kinda full- out," Gohan admitted.  
  
"I've got to meet Noki, see you later," Kovu said quickly and before Gohan could speak he was off into the air, flying at full speed.  
  
So, Gohan has a sister more powerful than himself, interesting and Vegeta has a sister now that is strange.  
  
Kovu dashed across the sky leaving a violet trail behind as he passes over the land at full speed.  
  
Half an hour later, Kovu found the tiny famous island located of the coast of a larger southern continent. He circled over for a moment and then came down fast and precise until the world swept closer to him and he was hovering above the red roof.  
  
He could see the old man, who was Master Roshi, sitting in beach chair. He also saw Krillin training really hard, firing energy blasts into the ocean.  
  
He then noticed a teenage girl training on the sand and Kovu knew she was Noki. He couldn't stop but notice her slender body, which made him feel awkward. She was beautiful, having long black spiky hair, a long Saiyan tail twitching with all her every moves. She wore the orange uniform that Goku wears and it fitted onto her body perfectly. Kovu shook his head, trying not to gawk at her long legs and female features. Kovu thought that she was cute though.  
  
Kovu instantly changed his finned ears to normal ears and changed back to his normal status instead of being a Super Aquyan, but still kept his wings and tail.  
  
However Noki had noticed something and spun around but Kovu faded and appeared behind her.  
  
"You must be Noki," Kovu said simply and she spn around and looked puzzled and angry.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, keeping a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm Kovu, I'm a Aquyan," Kovu replied and met her Saiyan black eyes which Kovu found extremely beautiful.  
  
"Oh ok. How did you know how to find me?" she asked, a bit friendlier.  
  
"Gohan told me," Kovu answered and she grinned.  
  
"Did he now, well he and I just finished school so you must have talked to him as he got home," Noki stated and her tail became curious.  
  
"Yeah that's right," Kovu said and he flicked his scouter on.  
  
Hmm 150,000,000 not bad.  
  
Noki turned and Kovu followed her towards the others outside on the other side of the island.  
  
"This is Kovu," Noki introduced the Aquyan to Krillin after talking with him for a moment.  
  
"Hi I've never heard of a Aquyan before," Krillin said.  
  
"That's because I'm the only of my kind, I am actually a water adaptable Saiyan," Kovu explained and Master Roshi looked puzzled as Krillin.  
  
"Hey guys, what's this about?" asked Android 18 as she came out with a little girl with yellow hair.  
  
Kovu looked at the Android, knowing who she was and he thought that she was as pretty as in the show and explained to her who he was.  
  
"So, you're the one who defeated Cell seven years ago," Kovu said directly at Noki.  
  
Noki nodded in reply, "Yeah that's right."  
  
"Well you definitely look like a fighter," Kovu suggested and she grinned.  
  
"Say, your not very powerful," she remarked and Kovu could only grin evilly.  
  
"Oh, I'm just hiding my real strength," Kovu sad and stood in a fighting stance and turned Super Aquyan.  
  
"So you learnt too huh, but your power hasn't changed at all," Noki said.  
  
"Then try and hit me, come on," Kovu teased.  
  
Noki tensed herself up and ran up to him and tried to throw a fist into his stomach but Kovu caught her hand at frightening speed. Her eyes were amazed at how fast he was.  
  
"Your just hiding your power, show me your real power…please?"  
  
"No sorry I can't," Kovu explained and she let it go.  
  
"Fine, I've got to leave now, see you later guys!" Noki said and flew off towards her home, the 439 Mountain Area.  
  
"Well I better be off too bye," Kovu waved goodbye and blasted into the air near 439 Mountain Area.  
  
Flying felt so good for Kovu since he had never thought he would actually be doing it a while ago. Now he was and he had mastered it during his twelve weeks of training and so he watched the land beneath him, wondering how his life would be like going to school tomorrow.  
  
Minutes later Noki returned back to her home and walked through the front door where she was greeted by her younger brother Goten.  
  
"Hi Noki! How was school! We met this weird guy today," Goten cried as he leaped from the dinner table.  
  
"School was good. You met him too huh? Yeah he was kinda weird but very strong," Noki remarked and walked past and met Gohan.  
  
"We need to talk," she said simply and hey both went outside.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not sure about this Kovu person, we don't even know where he's from," Noki began.  
  
"I'm sure he's ok, I mean I met him too and he seemed kinda nice, but are you sure he's strong because I didn't sense much power from him even if he did become Super Aquyan," Gohan pointed out.  
  
"I fought him and he just caught my fist like it meant nothing to him, he's a lot stronger than you or I," Noki pointed out and Gohan thought clearly about the current situation. 


End file.
